Daddy, I'm So Sorry
by BlueEyedxAngel
Summary: Kurt's family is coming to New York to meet Sebastian and Sebastian doesn't want to meet them at all. Kurt's family arrives to find the lovers in the middle of something. For Kurtbastian Week on Tumblr. Kurtbastian. Smut. Oral. One-shot.


**Title: **Daddy, I'm So Sorry  
**Pairing: **Kurtbastian  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Kurt's family is coming to New York to meet Sebastian and Sebastian doesn't want to meet them at all. Kurt's family arrives to find the lovers in a very awkward position. For Kurtbastian Week on Tumblr.

**A/n: **This is for Kurtbastian Week on Tumblr, it's Day 1 and the prompt is Meet the Parents. Title of the song comes from the song "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" by Lady Gaga.

* * *

"This is why I don't do relationships."

Kurt turns his head in order to glare at his boyfriend when he hears the sarcastic voice of Sebastian Smythe. Kurt wraps the black tie around his boyfriend's neck and sighs as he works his hands to tie it. Suddenly he steps hard on Sebastian's foot when he feels a hand snake along to his hip and squeeze his ass.

"Seb! Not the time!" Kurt growls as he looks up and glowers hard at the smirking Smythe standing in front of him. "They'll be here soon," Kurt wined, and then he moved Sebastian's hand from his ass and let out a sigh as he finishes tying Sebastian's tie. He squeezes Sebastian's hand and then looks at him with soft glasz eyes.

"Bas, please baby, this is really important to me, I want to make sure my family loves you just as much as I do, so please can you just be on your best behavior?" Kurt pleaded as he wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and then leans up in order to kiss the boy. Sebastian smiles when he felt Kurt's lips against his, he backed Kurt forward up against the wall, pulling on Kurt's bottom lip with his teeth, begging for Kurt to allow his tongue entrance. Kurt whined and opened up his mouth, letting Sebastian's tongue entrance into his mouth.

Sebastian began to grind up against Kurt, groaning when he heard the stifled moan escape from Kurt's mouth. He pulled Kurt towards the couch and pushed him down onto it, pulling his boyfriends pants off slowly and then lowering himself and licking along Kurt's hardened cock. Sebastian's mouth enclosed over Kurt's hard on. "Oh god, Bas, s-so good!" Kurt moaned loudly as he feels Sebastian sucking on his tender cock. Kurt pushed inside of Sebastian's mouth moaning loudly, "Oh god, Bas, I'm going to come!" Suddenly, the two lovers were interrupted by the opening of a door and feet walking across.

"Kurt! We're here-"

Burt Hummel followed by Carole and Finn walked into the apartment to see Kurt on the couch moaning with Sebastian giving him head from the floor. Burt cleared his throat, the fact that Kurt was sexually active was no mystery to him, he knew about it when his son was dating Blaine Anderson, and from what Finn had told him about Sebastian Smythe it wasn't a surprise, though he hadn't exactly expected to walk into this scene when he walked into the New York apartment that his son was sharing with the boyfriend that he and his wife had not yet met.

"Holy shit, I did _not_ need to see that!" Finn Hudson exclaimed, that finally got the attention of both boys. Sebastian sat up and wiped the come off of his mouth and then suddenly yelled, "Oh fuck you're here!" Kurt squeaked and suddenly grabbed for his pants, and pulled them up. "Oh god, dad I'm so sorry."

Kurt scrambled up from the bed and walked over and gave his dad a hug, and then moved over and hugged his step-mother and then walked over to his step brother and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so sorry you guys had to see that," he said, "Um, Finn you've met Sebastian of course," Finn looked up and over at Kurt. "Yeah, I've met Sebastian," he said, obviously not happy that his step brother was dating the criminal chipmunk of the Dalton Academy Warbler's. "Anyways, dad, Carole, this is my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe," Kurt said he walked over to Sebastian and pulled Sebastian towards his family.

Sebastian let Kurt drag him over to his family. "Hey there, I'm Sebastian, you must be Burt Hummel," he said as he walked over to Burt and shook his hand, and you must be Carole," he said as he did the same to her, then he walked by Finn and gave him a look and then went back to Kurt's side. Kurt glared at Sebastian and then let out a sigh, "Uh. Dinner's ready," Kurt said, trying to change the subject.


End file.
